A distributed database system includes two or more database nodes. Each node executes one or more database processes and is associated with respective data storage. To retrieve data from a distributed database, a client application transmits a query to a database node which is designated to receive such queries. The designated database node determines whether it should execute the query or route the query to another database node for execution, and then executes or routes the query based on the determination.